The present disclosure relates generally to container apparatuses, systems and methods and more specifically to container apparatuses, systems and methods for segregating stored items.
Containers include a vessel that creates a partially or fully enclosed space that can be used to contain, store, and transport objects or materials. Items stored inside of a container are protected by structure of the container. Containers might be made of polymeric or other metallic materials such as aluminum, etc.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present disclosure has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present disclosure meets this need.